You!
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Sequel to Drawn On Your Hand by Serena Katarina. Kurt finds out who his soulmate is, but it's before his birthday. How, you may ask? Well, the other person's already found out. Kurt/?. Don't worry, there will be more.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "Drawn on Your Hand" by Serena Katarina

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt had seen Santana looking over at Brittany with a bit of longing in her eyes as Brittany chatted with Artie over trivial things. The countertenor eyed his disabled friend with interest, wondering exactly whose name was written on his hand. He barely resisted the urge to look at his own, knowing that it would only be a matter of weeks before it would reveal itself. He wondered if Blaine was truly meant for him.

He remembered praying to whoever was out there to give him Blaine's name, but the past few weeks had been rather rocky, the pair drifting further apart. Well, on Kurt's side at least. Lately, he felt as if Blaine was becoming someone else entirely. The way he sang solos was no longer dreamy and beautiful, but annoying and repetitive. His confidence in everything turned into arrogance and the grins and smiles Kurt once found adorable were now oily and irritating. No matter how much he tried, he found he no longer wanted the Warbler's soloist's name to appear on his hand.

The thought that used to make him feel dizzy with happiness now filled him with a sense of dread.

Kurt stared enviously at Rachel, who had the name _Finn Hudson _written in messy scrawl on her palm while Finn gazed dreamily at her, _Rachel Berry _written elegantly on his. Of course they would be together. Kurt had long gotten over Finn, but he was jealous of how easy everything seemed for the pair. Quinn had gotten off Finn's back and was now searching for her soul mate whose name was _Jared Williams_.

Kurt sighed as Mr. Shue dismissed them, getting up and walking out the door. He walked to his locker slowly, as if the time would correspond with his movements so his birthday wouldn't come as fast.

After getting his books, he walked out to his car, where Wes was waiting anxiously, setting off alarms in Kurt.

"Wes? Why are you here? Did something happen?" he asked quickly, his voice rising as the scenarios played out in his head.

"No, nothing has happened, well, nothing to anyone else," Wes said nervously.

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "Well, what's wrong?"

Wes took a deep breath before saying, "I just turned seventeen today." Kurt froze, wondering where this conversation was going. When Wes didn't say anything else, Kurt grew even more panicked. "Wes," he choked out, "let me see you hand."

The Asian boy didn't move, looking away from the pale boy. "Show me your hand, Wes," he said, voice getting even higher, "Show me!"

Taking a shuddering breath, Wes lifter his hand to show the name written on his palm.

_Kurt Hummel _


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt momentarily had forgotten how to breath as he saw his name on Wes's hand, the script unmistakably his. "You-I- You're not gay!" Kurt cried out in surprise, as if the words would change the writing, but the name remained permanently etched onto the older boy's palm. He momentarily forgot his birthday wasn't for another few weeks and looked at his own hand in panic. Seeing the smooth white blankness on his palm brought him back from his momentary hysterics.

Wes sighed, predicting this was exactly how Kurt was going to react, except he hadn't expected the next words to fall from Kurt's lips were, "At least it's not Blaine."

"Wait, what?"

Kurt looked at him with an expression that said, 'Did I say that out loud?' "Did something happen between you two?" he asked, concerned.

"No, it's just….I don't feel the same way about him like I did before," he explained, "Somehow, it seems like everything I used to love is just… irritating now."

Wes nodded, a little confused about Kurt's new feelings for his friend, but was determined to ask his next question. "What about your feelings towards me?" he said quietly, taking a step towards him.

Kurt coughed and looked away in embarrassment, a reaction Wes found encouraging. "Kurt?" he asked, tilting the boy's chin up to meet his gaze. He saw that Kurt's face was flushed and his eyes were darting to look anywhere but him. Taking a chance, he pressed his lips to Kurt's, relishing how soft they were. He had never felt anything towards Kurt, but this… it just felt right, like it was always meant to be.

Apparently, Kurt seemed to feel the same way as he wrapped his arms around Wes's neck and kissed back eagerly. They pulled away slowly, resting their foreheads against each others, staring softly in each others eyes.

"That was… incredible," Wes breathed, smiling happily when Kurt made a noise of agreement.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

At 12:01 on Kurt's birthday, he looked down on his right hand to see _Wes Montgomery _being fluidly written on his hand by some unseen force. The fancy script brought a sense of warmth in his stomach as he went back to sleep.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

In glee, the New Directions all eagerly awaited Kurt to show them the name on his palm. "It's totally Blaine. Did you see how big his smile was?" Tina whispered as Kurt took a seat in the front row.

"Show us!" Brittany said excitedly.

When Kurt held up his hand, the entire glee club gasped at the fact that Blaine's blocky handwriting was not on it. "Wait…. That's one of the council members from the other glee club," Rachel yelled.

This sent the room into a frenzy. After Mr. Shue calmed everyone down, they all looked at Kurt expectantly.

"He already knows. He came by a few weeks ago on his birthday."

"So, are you guys, like, together now?" Finn asked.

Kurt simply smiled, causing the whole room to go into chaos.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

A FEW DAYS LATER

Blaine stared at the name on Kurt's hand in shock. It wasn't him. He looked heartbroken as Wes lunged after the countertenor and kissed him passionately, ignoring the whoops and cheers from everyone else. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw the look of happiness that he used to cause on Kurt's face and ran out of the room, unable to stop the tears.

He sobbed in his room until he fell asleep, forgetting that his birthday was only the next day, too upset by the earlier events. He woke up, his uniform ruffled and stared at his palm in horror.

_Dave Karofsky_

Somewhere in Lima Ohio, a football player was staring at his name in shock, wishing the letters on his hand would change themselves into _Kurt Hummel_.


End file.
